


The Lives We Want

by sgsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Guardian - Freeform, Jealous James, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scholsen is endgame though, Slow Burn, WinnxLyra for some time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: prompt from ishipallthings: can I ask for mutual pining and jealous james, with them getting together? Thank you!Through their work as team Guardian, Winn and James grow close. When feelings get involved they both have their different ways to deal with their seemingly hopeless longing, which throws them in a chaos of jealousy and confusion.





	1. First Chapter

After walking away and leaving behind a speechless Kara; James and Winn stopped outside the DEO for a moment.

“Well, that was awkward” James let out a huff.

Winn nodded in agreement. “Yeah it was. I’m sorry I made you do that…”

“No it’s fine”, James was quick to clarify. “I pressured you into doing this big vigilante thing after all.”

There was a heavy silence for a moment until James turned towards his friend again. “So, do you want to come over to my place?”

“Sure”, Winn agreed. 

It wasn’t the first time they were visiting each other. Actually they felt like they were spending equally as much time at the other one’s apartments as they were staying at their own places, one of them always crashing on a couch after a late mission or meeting up after work, at first just to discuss guardian business but later on also to just talk about random stuff.

When they arrived, Winn threw himself on the couch, like countless times before and James was startled by the familiarity of it all. 

Somehow that man had found a way into his life like no one else in National City had. 

Leaving metropolis had come with leaving the people who were most familiar to him. He had shared everything with Clark and later on the Lane sisters, had found himself a new family.

Especially his best friend had been so important to him and when he started at CatCo, he missed that connection he used to have to someone.  
Kara tried to include him in a lot of stuff but it never felt right. Until now. 

As Guardian, he felt like he had found his place in the world and all of the friends surrounding Supergirl were closer than ever. 

And he had that surprisingly… astonishing Guy sitting in his living room, smiling at him, looking like her belonged there.

“You alright?” Winn looked at James confusedly after his friend had zoned out for a solid minute.

“Yeah sure” James pulled himself out of his thoughts and left the room to order take out, like so many times before.

Winn watched him go and felt an all too familiar pang in his chest. He wasn’t oblivious, he knew what was happening. 

After what had happened with him and Kara, he had sworn to never fall in love so deeply and so quickly again and here he was, probably directing the same heart-eyes at James that he had just a year ago.

It still felt different though. Loving Kara felt like loving the sun. It was warm and entirely exciting but Winn got burned, badly, while feeling like he was watching from the ground, an unreachable girl that was flying above from him, way before he knew she could actually do that.  
They didn’t fit that way.

With James, Winn felt the same warmth but not the feeling of losing control. They just worked, perfectly actually. It all happened so naturally and he felt like he belonged, for a change. 

That didn’t mean Winn wasn’t scared as hell.

He got his feelings under control just in time for James return so he could look like he was just a regular friendly, entirely platonic, bro-friend. 

He should really get a better grip on himself.

James plopped down on the Couch next to Winn.  
“I never said thank you, you know…for trying to help me prove myself”

Winn shrugged his shoulders. “Oh it was nothing. And I also wanted to show them what we were capable of”

James brightened a bit at that. “Right, we…” then his face grew serious again. “But you almost lost your Job, that shouldn’t happen”

“Wait, you know about that”, Winn turned to him, confused.

“Yeah, well, J’onn talked to me, earlier. Said I should stop being a bad influence on you”, he made air quotes at that, although he felt a bit self-conscious. “Also that I should keep an eye on you, so you don’t get injured. If he knew…” James crunched his face up in some sort of weird guilt.

“Oh man, that is… that is embarrassing, he sounds like an overprotective dad.” Winn laughed, a bit uncomfortable, trying to ease James nerves a bit. “But it’s fine, I’m fine and it’s not like I’m completely unwilling to do this Guardian thing. I had the opportunity to quit, I didn’t, so…”

“Still”, James shook his head. “You also don’t need to continue now, if you want to, I mean, because of Kara”

“Oh, no, no, no” Winn awkwardly fidgeted with his hands. “I mean my…loyalties are definitely with you. Um, but it must have been hard for you, the whole situation, because of your, um history? With Kara” 

James stared at him in a strange intense way. “Oh. No I think I’m over that, at least. We kind of, didn’t work out anyway.” Then, after a doubtful pause: “What about you? I mean, your...history, with Kara?” 

“Yeah, totally over that too”

They locked eyes and just kind of stared at each other for a long time.

That night, James was lying in bed awake for a long time, wondering why his thoughts kept wandering to the other man that was sleeping in his living room (again); to his eyes, his smiles, his words…


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt I got, I just turned this into a chapter for this fic:  
> Scholsen hurt/comfort set after all the white Marian drama?   
> Set after 2x11

Yup, just another normal day at the DEO, working. Or rather night.

Winn felt the tension lessen a bit but it just wouldn’t leave him completely.

With a shaky voice he tried to make a joke. It really did feel like the whole ordeal had lasted a week or so, but maybe that was because a lot of the things that happened he had experienced through the mental link with the white Martian, that now had manifested themselves in his brain like distant memories. 

Around him, the agents started to gather up, everybody talking about or already phoning their loved ones that probably were worried about them, staying away so late. Suddenly, Winn felt really lonely.

Alex mumbled something in response to his joke and suddenly dashed off to call Maggie.  
The NCPD- friend, he remembered.

His mind wandered to James. He had an unexplainable urge to talk to him, after all that happened. 

Just in that moment, Kara congratulated him on his safe a few minutes ago. While they were talking, his thoughts, probably still because of the adrenaline, kept racing.

When he would go home now, nobody would be there to wait for him. He would be completely alone with his thoughts, which was… not a situation the son of a homicidal maniac should be in with fleeting memories of attacking his closest friends.   
He probably would drink a bit too much. Also not a good decision, seeing as even with a sober mind he couldn’t think clear.

Supposedly he could actually call James. They were friends after all and… Alex called her friend too. That was a friend thing to do, totally platonic. He could pretend it was about a Guardian thing and use this as a way to distract himself from what had happened.

He excused himself from his conversation with Kara, barely registering the fact that she actually seemed to approve of their hero shenanigans. 

Outside the DEO, Winn pulled out his phone to call James. While he was ringing, he saw several incoming messages from his friend already, now that he had service again. Before he could open them, James picked up.

“Winn?” He sounded out of breath and a bit stressed.

“Hey, James, my man, everything alright?” Winn started to worry that the missed texts had been an emergency.

“You everything alright”, James fired back “I was worried about you, man”

Winn sort of stopped in his tracks. “What?”  
“I just… I wanted to see if we’re still up for some Guardian stuff this evening but you didn’t answer any of my texts.” Winn could hear how James slowly calmed down again.

“Yeah, sorry, DEO stuff. There was a … situation. It’s all good though, really”  
“Are you sure?” There were still traces of worry in James’ voice.

“Yeah sure”, Winn said, absentmindedly, trying to push away the pictures that flashed behind his eyes again. “So what about the hero-ing today?”

“How about you just come over and we’ll see” 

“Sure” Winn climbed in his car and had to gather himself before he could turn the key. 

James was worried about him. What was that all about?

Five minutes after their call, James heard a soft knock on his door. Opening it, he found a tense and anxious looking Winn, nevertheless beaming at him the best he could. 

"Jimmy! It’s great to see you!” James cringed at both the use of his nickname and the fake enthusiasm in his friend’s voice.

“Winn. Come in” With a smile, that he hoped was warm, he stepped aside to let Winn through into his living room. His worry grew when Winn didn’t throw himself on the couch, didn’t make himself at home, didn’t move at all from the entrance, just awkwardly stood there, with his back to him.

“Winn-“, James was interrupted by his friend turning around sharply, still with that tense fake smile.   
“Still up to catching some villains? Let’s get to it!”

That was strange too. Usually, Winn was the one dragging their moments out as long as he could, lingering in his apartment when they wanted to get out and do a look around in the city.

“Winn”, James said again, in the softest voice. “Hold on. Tell me what happened today.”  
And Winn’s face just fell, his head dropping and his hands shaking. “I don’t- It was nothing really, just these White Martians, impersonating people- impersonating me…”

He looked so small. James felt a tugging sensation in his chest and he couldn’t help but walk up to his friend and hug him.

Immediately, the tension was leaving Winn’s body and he relaxed into his arms, drawing in a shuddering breath to keep from crying. 

They stood like this for a long time, maybe a bit too long, until the shaking had mostly stopped. When they let go of each other, James guided Winn over to the sofa with an arm around his shoulder.

Winn told him everything, from the lockdown to being kidnapped, the disturbing blurry false memories of attacking his friends with a Bunsen burner and performing a life saving hack while still being in a half dozing state.

He also told him about the terrifying feeling of having the feeling that the genes of his father have finally showed themselves, that he had failed and turned into a murderer even though he should know that it wasn’t him. That he was so scared of that anger.

James took all of it in, feeling sick to his stomach. He wished he could have been there to protect Winn… to help everyone, of course, to comfort Winn, to support Winn, who sounded so lonely. 

And he was starting to wonder again, why he felt such strange things. Of course he wanted to protect his friends; he wanted them all safe, Kara, Alex, Vasquez… But he was okay knowing that they were safe, that someone had watched over them, that they were all protecting each other. He wanted Kara safe but he knew that Alex was watching over her like a hawk, and so was J’onn so it was okay.  
But with Winn, it felt so personal. It wasn’t alright, even knowing that M’gann and J’onn had found him, no, he felt like it was his personal responsibility to make sure Winn was safe.

How very confusing. 

Winn looked up at him with a pained expression. “I know what you’re thinking” James shot him a questioning look.

“You think you should’ve been there to help us.”

James let out a huffed laugh at the accuracy. Why did he know him so well? 

Winn shook his head. “Don’t think that. You are in danger as Guardian way to much as it is” He turns away again. “I can assure you, everyone is safe now, they are all well.”

“Are you though?” There was more emotion in that question than James had intended to show. 

Winn turned a bit towards him again and James could see it in his eyes that he was ready to brush this off, as he always does but then he stopped in his tracks.

“I don’t know. Probably not.” He finally said with honesty. “Okay.” James tightened his grip around Winn for a second. “That’s okay.”

It felt like they were having a special moment and James was overwhelmed with all the feelings he could not identify so he pulled back, distancing himself by standing up, entirely missing the disappointed expression on Winn’s face. 

“Let’s delay the Guardian business for today. We are gonna watch some TV to distract you!”

James turned on the television and started flipping through his Netflix. “What do you want to see?”

“I don’t know, surprise me” Winn said with a small smile and a wink.

James laughed in disbelief and turned towards the TV again, feeling the worry slowly dissolving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is getting longer than I originally planned... whoops, I hope you don't mind!  
> Hope you like it.  
> Talk to me on Tumblr @sgsupergirl  
> (I also am in desperate need for a beta, so if you're up to it, contact me)


	3. Third Chapter

Winn’s head was spinning. There was just too much happening these days. 

After the Martian incident at the DEO, he hadn’t been able to catch a break. The whole city was invested in the Luthor Scandal and Kara seemed to take this one pretty personally. 

Soon Winn had found himself in between his two best friends, both of them fighting with each other about Lena. One night he had Kara over, who was crying about Lena being innocent; the next, James barged in demanding assistance preventing a break-in and break-out at the prison. 

Actually, it had been Winn himself who had finally solved the whole thing, but that got swept under the rug after Kara had to throw herself into the kryptonite fire line leaving all of them reeling for air when she got out last minute, Lena securely in her arms. 

Speaking of people close to him throwing themselves into danger, James was driving him wild, more than usual, lately. He appeared particularly reckless on missions, the peak being running into a fight with Metallo headfirst. 

He seemed to be dealing with personal problems though so Winn tried to be sensitive and not ask too many questions.   
When he heard James getting hit with a ray from Metallo’s core, he just wished he could be like Kara and ride in as the knight in shining armour. He cursed his abilities once more because he wasn’t only not like Supergirl or freaking Mon-El with alien powers, he also wasn’t like Alex. His only strength really was his knowledge so he couldn’t do much but sit by his friend in the medical department fixing the suit. 

Another way James still was driving him crazy were the mixed signals he received from the man. 

Hell, Winn had been okay with being good friends, he had accepted the fact that he had fallen entirely for someone unreachable again but then James did things like letting his hand linger on his shoulder or sitting right next to him, with full leg contact and sometimes it made him think that maybe something was possible between them. 

But then again how could someone like James go for someone like him? And who was he to be able to detect such things? After all, Alex being gay went right over his (very much not straight) head. 

So he kept his mouth shut and went on with his daily routine – which apparently included cheering on a city wide recognized hero through a microphone while controlling his tech in a van. 

Sitting back in his seat, he heard the door next to him open. “That was sick dude! How you flipped that guy? Sick.”   
James took off his helmet with a bright smile. “Thanks buddy. Think we can call it a day now.” Winn started fiddling with his hands. “So... d’you wanna grab a bite to eat?” 

James tinkered with his armour. “Sure, there’s a fast food place a few minutes from here, I just...” He gestured towards the back of the van and his suit. 

“Great.” Winn suddenly had to laugh about the similarity to the multiple times he had semi-asked out Kara to “get some coffee”. James already was jumping through the back doors of the vehicle. 

Just a few moments later, Winn stopped in an abandoned alley and jumped out of the driver’s seat. Now wearing just a thin shirt and simple jeans, James greeted him.

Walking up to the door of the fast food place, James kept crossing and uncrossing his arms, repeatedly bumping shoulders with Winn. He earned a few questioning looks from his friend but after receiving no reaction at all, Winn just softly shook his head and opened the door to enter into the warm shop. 

Throughout the meal they kept up their easy conversation, with only a slight feeling of awkwardness.   
Winn felt his nervousness grow with every fleeting glance they shared. James definitely looked at him more often than usual today and Winn didn’t know how to handle so much attention. 

They shared a tray of fries in the middle of the table and one time when their hands touched mindlessly, James pulled back like he had been burned. 

Winn was way more controlled after that. 

By the time he was back in his flat, Winn felt like he was losing his mind only thinking repeatedly “You have to get over him”. One glance at the calendar reminded him that tomorrow was Valentine’s Day. He proceeded to shoot a pillow with his Nerf Gun. 

Across the city, James collapsed on his couch in exhaustion. He had had a rough day. Or rather, a rough week. Month. 

His mind kept running around one and the same thing. Winn. 

He felt as close to Winn as he and felt to Clark a long time ago. And that threw him off. It may have taken him years of experience and the distance of National City, but he had eventually realized that what he felt for his friend had been different than just intense friendship and that Lucy’s jealousy of Clark was very much justified. 

He had almost felt stupid when he found out because who wouldn’t fall for Superman, of course. But, he also had written it off as a onetime thing, “man crush” or whatever some people called it. 

Well apparently not, because here he was, possibly having feelings for his best friend—again. 

Thinking about it so openly was still difficult. He had avoided it for the better part of the last year when he felt his connection to Winn growing. 

Had tested the grounds, had withdrawn himself, had put himself out there but this night it had been so crystal clear in front of his eyes, when it had felt like a lightning bolt went through him when he accidentally touched Winn’s hand. 

A little crush. That, he could admit to himself. A little crush on Winn Schott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a beta, wohoo! Thanks to @theglassesareafacade  
> I still am a bit sick but I couldn't wait so deal with my fever-induced mind... I'm still going along canon which means Valentine's day is up next and it's gonna get angsty.


	4. Fourth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ep. 2x13 / Valentine's Day

“Valentine’s day sucks!”

Winn was already a bit tipsy. Or a bit drunk. Whatever. 

So far, his plan on getting over James right on Valentine’s Day hadn’t worked that well. But, to be honest, just going to a bar to drink wasn’t the best plan ever anyway. 

Just as he was about to continue to drown himself in shots to forget about it all together, he was whipped around by the shoulder and stared into the raging eyes of a furious alien. 

The fear settled in while he tried to talk himself out of whatever he got himself into now. Luckily he was saved by a punching alien-lady who clearly had a lot of extra energy left, because why else would she jump at the chance to rescue a bumbling human.

“I hate bullies!”

Or something like that. 

Even through his heartbroken “James doesn’t want me”-vision, Winn could register that the woman in front of him was attractive. Really attractive, out of his league attractive. 

He started rambling again, this time about the home planet of his new acquaintance, desperate to push James from his mind. Trying to forget something made him talk even more than regular, also made him put his foot in his mouth more often, but definitely made him recite poems he had translated and in hindsight that sounded really, really flirty.

Apparently, the alien Lady, Lyra had noticed that too because she suddenly turned her head sharply towards him. 

“Have dinner with me tonight.”

Winn was stunned. “Like…a date…” 

They had talked for like two minutes now. What was that girl looking for?!

She slowly inched closer to him. “It is Valentine’s day…”

And that was what convinced him. Because he had planned to forget James. And this was apparently the opportunity the Universe was throwing at him to get over his best friend. 

Said best friend was currently sitting at home in front of the TV. James had zapped through all of his channels to find something to watch but everything was playing cheesy Valentine’s special and he just wasn’t in the mood for that. 

He had settled on Netflix, rewatching his favourite shows. Next to him were already sitting two empty bottles of beer. 

He went home early from CatCo, told his assistant that he needed to get his head out of the clutter and work at home for the rest of the day. 

The truth was, he couldn’t concentrate anymore, not even at home. Next to him on the sofa were scattered multiple articles he needed to review and his laptop, already shutting down to standby. 

At least he didn’t need to see his co-workers in their sickly-sweet Valentine’s Day haze. At least Kara also didn’t seem to be the happiest, although she couldn’t save herself from the masses of flowers she received but she was stressed beyond words. When he tried to talk to her, in hopes of finding someone to complain with but she had to dash away after a minute, mumbling something about a “stupid consonants-guys”

In particularly confident moments James’ considered contacting Winn but maybe this particular day wasn’t the right one to start anything like that. With a sign, James picked up the remote to select a new episode to watch. 

Across town, Winn was questioning his sanity. What did he get himself into?

Apparently he was not capable of thinking anymore, because all it took was a sexist throwaway comment from Mon-El and a pretty woman chewing on his lip and he threw himself into a downward spiral that he couldn’t get out of. 

He really needed to find himself better and less destructive coping mechanism. Just because the DEO offered more money, he didn’t need to throw it all out for a reservation he really shouldn’t have gotten.

And just because he was lonely, didn’t mean he had to let scary women persuade him into dating them. All he could think about was how wonderful it would be to take James out, to surprise him with that special reservation, if just James had been there to rescue him and start flirting…

And if he tried to push these thoughts away, there was this little voice in the back of his head, reminding him of how much the situation resembled the one that made him end up with Siobhan.

Okay, well, maybe he was establishing a pattern here?

“If this one turns out to be a Supervillain too, I’m gonna call in sick for like a week”, he murmured, grabbing his keys and heading out. 

The next day, James rolled out of bead groggily, stared at the empty spaces in his apartment for too long and then headed back to work. 

Apparently, no one had missed him there, not even Kara or Eve and he started to feel like a supporting actor in his own life. At least Kara was free to have Lunch with him again and he got told the hilarious but slightly alarming tale of how she got rid of an overbearing space imp.

In his head he was calculating the days he had to wait after Valentine’s Day until it wasn’t that weird to ask someone out anymore. Because then he would go and ask out Winn – probably. 

Winn woke with a hangover and to a bunch of texts from Lyra. It was nice, being appreciated. 

And at least so far she hadn’t teamed up with any of Supergirl’s arch enemies. 

She said she wanted to go out again soon. Actually, she texted: “Tomorrow, same time, take me out again!”

But those harsh words were softened by a “Goodnight Winn!” at the end of her text streak. Nobody had ever texted him goodnight.

Heading out to the DEO again, Winn shot her a quick “Good morning. Of course, see you later”  
He was starting to think this could actually work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is unbeta'ed again, sorry. Also not the most exciting thing plot wise but I promise as soon es I get ahead in the canon story it'll get better. The angst is about to go up though, now that Lyra and Winn are dating...  
> Now that I finally am back in the game, I'll try and post more often. I hope you'll stick around!


	5. Fifth Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow; I'm sorry, I basically dropped off the face of the earth for months. School has been hitting me in the face and I have a lot on my plate right now so I don't know if I'll get to write at all until my graduation exams are over. That being said, here is a chapter I had in my drafts and that I could semi-finish today (It's still super short though) and I really want to keep on writing something even if I can't catch up with the new sg season rn.   
> Enjoy!

Most of the time, James was happy about the fact that the lines in between CatCo Media and the DEO became a bit blurred – it meant his friends, mainly Winn, came over to visit more often than it would be normal, regarding the fact that they were working somewhere else, and it meant that he himself was able to have an insight on the usually top secret work from people that he only used to watch and hear about in seldom tales from Clark.

But whenever Mon-El walked through the doors, with his turned up nose, constantly talking and talking, distracting Kara and his assistant, he was more annoyed than pleased about his ties to an alien organization.

Currently he was sipping on his coffee, in true CEO-style, when he saw the Daxamite waltz into the office to Eve’s desk. He watched him chat at her for about five minutes while still working through his To-Do List until he downed the rest of his Cappuccino and stood up to intervene.

It was 8.30 in the morning, way too early for this in his opinion. 

As soon as he arrived at his assistant’s place, Mon-El looked up at him with a smirk. At least he had the decency to look almost guilty.

James tried to put on a stern glare. 

“Mon-El. While I appreciate your effort to socialize and visit us, I must tell you to stop distracting my employees from their work.”

Mon-El threw away the pen he was currently fidgeting with and gave him a forced smile.

“No problem, Jimmy. I’m just here to pick Kara up for a Date because I felt like surprising her”

James gave a concerned look towards Eve, who was nervously picking at her nail polish and trying to look cheerful.

“I’ll be off then”, Mon-El didn’t seem to be able to pick up how insensitive he just had been. “Oh by the way, did you hear about the lady Winn is dating now? She’s a real babe.”

With that, he was already on his way, leaving behind a shocked James Olsen, choking on thin air.

Now it was Eve’s turn to look concerned. “Are you okay, Mr. Olsen?”

Ignoring her question, James turned on his heels, practically sprinting back into his office, his mind still reeling.

Only a few minutes later he realized how he forgot to tell Mon-El that he probably should keep away from distracting Kara, too during her working hours.

J’onn on the other hand, didn’t need to remember to keep clingy significant others away from his agents. He had snagged Winn’s phone after the first ten texts he received in the first ten minutes. 

Now he was watching his IT-Guy restlessly typing on his keyboard.   
Despite the tough director act he was putting on most of the time, he cared about his agents deeply. 

Just a few days ago he had watched Winn gaze into James’ eyes with a sparkling smile and now he was getting texts from a “new girlfriend”. He wondered what had happened.

Winn was missing his phone, mostly to have something to fidget with (and when his mind wandered more towards the texts from James than the ones from Lyra, he tried to take care of that with a quick shake of his head)

Nonetheless he was happy to have it back by lunchtime. As expected with a few texts he had gotten in the meantime.

Lyra was reminding him of the time they had planned to meet at the bar in the evening (as if he’d forget) 

He had promised to bring James because Lyra had wanted to meet “the infamous best friend photographer”. Winn hoped for low level awkwardness on his and politeness on Lyra’s side. She tended to be a bit harsh towards new people.

Surprisingly, there were no texts from James. Normally, by midday, he would already have received a message from his friend, complaining about the workload or boredom (the duality of his job, apparently)

And Winn would have normally, still in possession of his phone, because J’onn didn’t mind him texting James apparently, replied instantly with well-meant quips or sympathetic jokes.

Not that he was looking forward to that or anything.

He pulled up the chat and typed a quick confirmation for dinner, pocketing his phone and leaving to get lunch with whomever of his co-workers currently wanted to be annoyed by him.

“Are we still in for this evening? I want you to meet someone”

James stared at the message on his screen. Somehow he had managed to put the Winn issue out of his mind for the past few hours, after 30 minutes of pacing that is.

Now he stood on the balcony that once was Cat Grants private pride and joy, stretching out his sore back when he heard his phone buzz.

Of course he remembered that Winn and him were going to meet up at the bar, it practically had been all he had thought about for the last couple of hours.

At first, that was because he had been toying with the idea of asking his friend to turn the whole thing into a date but later because of Mon-El’s comment. And now he had confirmation that it wasn’t just a rumour in their social cycle about Winn dating someone.

Because what else could it mean, “I want you to meet someone” apart from introducing a partner. In fact, those were the exact words that Alex had used before bringing Maggie to meet everybody. 

Suddenly, James felt very tired. Normally he was looking forward to get out of work and get into the vigilante mode, fighting with Winn. Now he was just dreading the evening coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for not updating, we'll see where this leads. Comment if you'd like me to continue this one anyway and send me prompts to my tumblr so I can see if I can do short ficlets on my weekends!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I plan to go along canon for a while and then probably ultimately divert from it at some point.  
> English is not my first language so don't go to harsh on my language and just shoot me a comment to help me correct something.  
> Send me prompts and stuff on tumblr @sgsupergirl


End file.
